


Who's Johnny?

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when three become two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Johnny?

I have many friends.

But none of them compare to him.

My best friend.

But things have changed.

We were at his place. 

Me, him and a guy named Johnnie Walker.

Johnnie went to bed early.

Three became two.

Forbidden thoughts devoured us.

Taking away borders.

Thoughts became reality.

Hands were touching secret places.

Destroying obstacles.

Until there’s nothing left, but us.

My legs became numb, and I grabbed the nearest support.

I closed my eyes and suddenly my mouth was full of cock.

I did what he expected.

He moaned.

I swallowed.

No words.

Sticky love.

Sealed with seed.


End file.
